


A Matter of Memories

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [9]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a ritual on their anniversary. This is Alex’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'ring' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

The day Joe asked her to marry him all she could do was stare at him, and the ring. The setting was simple, but Alex loved it anyway.

Joe used to tell her he was terrified her hesitation meant she was going to say ‘no’. He nearly ran away in the opposite direction. Thankfully, she had said yes.

Every year on their anniversary, in the privacy of her own apartment, Alexandra Eames slipped her wedding ring back on her finger and let the memories of her and Joe come.


End file.
